The Konoha Herald
by JennyNara
Summary: Interview with some NejiTen all over it
1. Chapter 1

**JennyNara: Ok so standard disclaimer james?**

**JennyNara: James?! searching franticly**

**Ben: sorry james is on his hott date so let me tellyou something amazing!! JennyNara Doesn't own Naruto. See that was easy. Enjoy**

* * *

Fan-Girling

Neji Tenten and Lee are all 19

Ok Lee and Tenten were being interviewed for the school news paper by Konohamaru and his team and everything was going normally. Until, Tenten got a call from a certain Hyuuga. Then she began jumping up and down squealing something at the top of her lungs. The children gave the girl a concerned looks.

"What's wrong with her?

Lee sighed. Then because he didn't want to interrupt his squealing teammate, so he pushed them behind a bush then explained.

"Don't worry she's just fan-girling." Lee said. But since the kids still looked confused he decided to tell more, "You see at first it was weapons which was ok."

_Flashback told by Lee_

_Neji, Tenten, and I were walking down the street towards the Hockage's office. We had just become a team. When suddenly Neji and I heard a scream from behind us, so we immediately turned around to see if someone need help. Only to see Tenten jumping up and down._

"_OMG NEJI LEE LOOK AT THESE WEAPONS THEY HAVE TO BE BRAND NEW!" she was shouting at the top of her voice. She was also drooling._

"_BEAUIFUL FLOWER OF YOUTH! WE HAVE TO REPORT TO THE HOCKAGE'S OFFICE WE CAN COME BACK LATER!" I said._

_Tenten just stood there not moving until Neji grabbed her and pulled the girl towards the office._

_End of Flash back_

During this retelling Naruto had appeared and now eagerly jumped in.

"Oh hey boss!" Konohamaru said.

"Hey Konohamaru! Listen then it was boys!" Naruto said plainly. Lee nodded in agreement.

_Flash back as told by Naruto_

_So it was Tenten, Neji, and myself on a mission in the land of the mist. We were on a roof looking for the bad guy. When suddenly Tenten pointed to a tall black headed person then she squealed._

"_OMG NEJI ISN'T HE LIKE THE HOTTEST THING YOU HAVE EVERY SEEN!" Tenten squealed._

_Neji however didn't ansewer because he had gone to fight the kid but luckily I restained him._

"_NARUTO LET GO HE'S THE EMMEY!"Neji shouted_

"_HE IS NOT!" I yelled._

_Unfornately I was wrong he actually was the bad guy and had heard all the racket and had looked up to see us. Later that day Tenten was kidnapped but that's another story._

_End of Flashback_

"Is that really true I mean I thought that Tenten was a very good kuniochi."

Naruto nodded and so did Lee then a boy in a sweat jacket who had been listening to the whole conversation jumped out because he knew what was about to happen.

"AND NOW SHE FANGIRLS OVER……… NEJI!" Kiba said dramatically. Then he pointed towards the place where Tenten was standing.

Neji Hyuuga was walking calmly towards Tenten. He grabbed her hand then showed one of those smiles for special events.

"Come on lets go catch that movie." He said as if he did this every day.

Everyone could tell that Tenten was trying to surpress the biggest squeal ever and because of that she just nodded and the two walked away.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

JennyNara: I miss Jamesy *tear tear*

Ben: oh for Pete's sake get on with it

JennyNara: *sobbing* I DON"T OWN NARUTO!  


* * *

  
Konohamaru's team didn't have enough to write a full article about team Gai so they did this little article.

The Konoha Herald

Fan-girling

1. Obsess over items. Such as weapons and clothes

2. Obsess over boys. Girls will do this even in the middle of a mission

3. Obsess over that special guy. They will do this until said boy is theirs but by this time it isn't very hard at all.

By: Konohamaru (and lesser important teammates)

* * *

JennyNara: I know that I didn't have to put this in but I thought that it was cute! Also I forgot to thank the girl who told me to write this. My friend Maria said that I only wrote OOC stories and that's way she never reads any of my work. So I decided to do a realistic story for her.


End file.
